Of Imprisonment and Freedom
by Renaissance7
Summary: Who am I that lies decrypted and alone? Why do I deserve to live within a tomb of stone? Come here child, come and see. Listen to the story and soon you will see... First story. Please R&R.
1. Captivity

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my story Of Imprisonment and Freedom this is a poem/epic about a criminal escaping Port Sarim Jail, and trying to repent for his sins along the way. This is my first sad attempt at fanfiction so please go easy ='( If someone would be kind enough to leave a review I will try to update more often (if my story isn't and epic fail)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Runescape, Jagex Ltd. does. If I did then I would probably be living in Cambridge.

* * *

For Reasons kept locked deep in my mind,

I from within myself come here and find,

That I am trapped within these walls,

Walls that fill the many dark and decrypted halls…

The room, containing an everlasting dark,

Steals my soul and the little light left inside my heart.

Only a solitary window relieves my pain,

Only a solitary light relieves the shame…

--

I barely eat and starve to death,

Water lack burns my throat with every breath.

Oh the crimes I have committed!

And the many more left omitted...

All my sins now I see,

That make me weep in shame and agony...

Heavens above take pity on my soul!

Haven't I already payed my toll?

Haven't I payed for the errors of my way?

Don't I deserve to least see the light of day?

--

Alas! once more I lay alone...

Once more observing my prison of stone...

Mildew replaces the air I breathe,

Making my lungs burn and seethe.

As I toss and I turn,

I feel with each breath how much they burn!

A sorrowful state I find myself in,

Locked between the walls within,

Hearing the slow monotonous drip,

Of water from the broken pipe tip,

Drip, drop, drip, drop…

--

Maddeningly I wish it all to stop!

I desire to escape my wretched misery,

And escape my cursed captivity!

And yet sitting on the cold stone I ponder,

Thinking of what happens yonder.

What is happening in the world I once knew?

What is happening in the world where the sky is blue?

When will I feel the sun once more upon my skin?

When will I see the smiles of whom I am akin?

Once more I look in the water to see,

The horrid wretch that has become me,

--

Aghast I turn away in shame,

But in the end, only I am to blame...

No longer am I a man of joy and gaiety,

Now I am a wraith sentenced by royal decree...

--

Alas! There are but two ways for me to be free,

Both of which will demand a costly fee…

To attempt an escape or be taken by death…

I pick the first without a waste of breath,

For the second shall swiftly follow should I fail…

Finally, I must run over mountains and jump over rails.

I shall even storm through the pits of hell if need be!

For nothing will ever stop me from being free!


	2. Escape

**Escape**

It was a vicious duel of animal and man,

The barks of the dogs and the speed which I ran.

Their keen senses to my sharpened wit,

Yet if I was to escape I must not quit!

For three days and nights I was trailed

In the end it was they that failed!

Now and forever shall I remain free!

No longer shall I suffer the binds of eternity!

Long have I watched and long have I waited,

Long have I, in my head, debated.

--

Eventually, it came to a point to which I could not stand it!

So finally, I decided to make one last gambit.

I sat and hid until the beginning of night,

Then I made my move at the stroke of twilight.

For years on end have I prepared my arms,

I forged the metal with intent to harm.

In each hand lay a cold axe of steel,

And to my young guards I made a chilling deal.

Alas! The guard would not relent, so I struck him down,

It was then that his comrade sent a call for the hounds.

So began the fearsome and deadly race,

Would I or would I not make it out of this place?

--

Through the thick forest of oak, maple, and pine,

I ran until I reached the blue ocean's brine.

The journey was taxing leaving my entire body sore,

But I could not stop until I had reached the bone-white shore.

From there I shall complete my daring escape

By launching my boat from the black, granite cape.

--

As my wayward vessel drifted out to sea,

I realized that the gods had answered my plea.

At once I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes.

Upon the floor I smiled, laughed, and cried!

At last I can once more see my family dear!

All I have to do is sail away from here!

Once more shall I feel the warm smiles of my daughter and son!

In that moment shall the years of pain and woe be undone!

--

Among the loving embraces of kin,

I can begin to repent and atone for my sin.

In time I shall walk among the men who sent me away.

Nevermore shall I waste a single second, minute, or day.

Unfortunately, I must postpone my honest design

Until civilization I eventually find.

--

On the journey home the kind was fair,

I could feel a light zephyr blowing free through my hair.

The scent of the breeze was refreshing and sweet.

A delightful companion against the harsh summer heat.

Eventually, an omen came in the form of a dove.

It sent my spirits soaring to the high sky above.

Now I knew my homeward path would be easy and clear,

Surely now there was nothing to fear?

--

At this precarious moment in time I did not yet know,

Of the upcoming current and its swift, deathly flow.

Of the danger and peril laying just right ahead.

Of the countless bodies of the unfortunate dead.

Maybe I should have followed the dove as it flew.

I should have realized it was too god to be true…

Would I survive and continue on still?

I can only hope and pray to the mighty gods that I will…


	3. Rescue

I was thrown like a ragdoll into the air,

Many times escaping death by the width of a hair.

The current struck like a hammer upon nail,

All the while the grey skies continued to hail.

Ever going, everlasting, there seemed to be no end.

Upon a flimsy piece of bark my life did depend.

With all my strength, I clung to the mast,

The wreck of my ship soon floating past.

The rush of the waves sounded like the wild din of war,

Constantly growing louder and louder than ever before.

Sapping my will and of my might,

Pushing me closer to death's cold respite.

I could feel my consciousness slowly ebbing away.

The warm darkness leading me astray.

--

How much more could I honestly take?

How much longer until I sleep and never wake?

I supposed I should have felt rather unnerved,

But this… this is truly what I deserved…

--

The mighty current pulled me deeper and deeper in.

Soon I will pay the ultimate price for my sin.

And perhaps, for a moment, I stepped out of the realm of man,

Maybe I caught a glimpse of the gods' almighty plan.

And for but a moment I hung between life and not,

And for but a moment I saw the home I desperately sought.

--

However, before I could fade away and die,

Some unknown force brought me forth to the sky.

Quickly my senses came back one by one,

I could smell the air and feel the sun.

Then came the senses of hearing and sight,

Now I could observe my savior in full light.

--

As I willed my body, my muscles began to scream and burn,

The Cogs of my min again started to spin and turn.

With my hands I felt something slimy and wet,

With my feet I felt the confines of a net.

In due time I discovered I was in a trawler of sorts.

One headed back to old Khazard's port.

Crying in dismay, I felt a stab through my heart.

Khazard and home were worlds apart…

When the crew heard my shouts they jumped in surprise,

They had justed saved a man form his watery demise.

--

In haste I was untangled; sprawling and free.

Soon I told my story to these men of the sea.

For what felt like hours I continued to drone,

Leaving only my darkest secrets well kept and unknown.

Eventually, my tale was told to this seafaring band,

And now it seemed my fate was at hand.

Would they send me home in and act of good will?

Or throw me back to the vast ocean's deathly chill?

For an eternity they pondered and debated,

Sometimes turning to me to have their enquiries sated.

--

Finally, they had judged my character true at last.

All the while I hid the shadows of my past.

So it unanimously decided, or so they agreed,

That they would assist this poor man in his hour of need.

Joyously, I went and embraced each and every one,

Then I laughed, thanking the Earth, Sky, and then the Sun.

With a chuckle we celebrated until the black void of night.

Afterwards, we settled and retired until new morning's light.

I slept on the deck which was all good and well,

Because, as I looked upon the stars, I have escaped my living hell.


End file.
